curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
Steve
'Stephen Robert Arnold "Steve" Statson: ' Is a city child, the nephew of Margaret, friend of George & the show-off brother of Betsy. Biography He lives with his sister Betsy, dog Charkie, & Aunt Margaret in the City. He's always "going for a record" of some kind. He's selfish, & clearly has a high opinion of himself. He feels grown-up though his sister often corrects & outsmarts him. He has more responsibility, which is seen in many Steve & Betsy encounters. Most times when he hangs out with George, he always gets to some short of trouble. One time he tried to get a honeycomb back, but instead he made a beehive, in which that time, turned out okay. (Honey of a Monkey) Another time he was playing with George's Bouncy-Yo, & ruined Betsy's pictures. (Shutter Monkey) Appearance Steve has short light brown hair. He usually wears a red T-shirt with a white collar, blue pants, & brown shoes. Trivia *In an older episode he said he was in 5th grade and in a newer episode he said he was in 3rd grade. Episode Appearances * Season 1 ** 102b. Out of Order ** 115b. Curious George's Low High Score ** 116b. Curious George Gets a Trophy ** 121b. Muddy Monkey ** 125b. Curious George vs. the Turbo Python 3000 ** 129a. George Fixes Betsy's Wagon * Season 2 ** 204a. Curious George Gets All Keyed Up ** 205b. Piñata Vision ** 217a. Curious George Sinks the Pirates ** 218b. The Lucky Cap ** 220a. Curious George Beats the Band * Season 3 ** 305b. The Color of Monkey ** 309a. Fun-Ball Tally ** 310b. Chasing Rainbows * Season 4 ** 404b. The Big Picture ** 408a. George Measures Up ** 409a. Cooking With Monkey * Season 5 ** 502b. One in a Million Chameleon ** 504b. Book Monkey ** 508a. Go West, Young Monkey ** 509a. Follow That Boat ** 510a. Mother's Day Surprise * Season 6 ** 603a. Auctioneer George (cameo) ** 603b. Sock Monkey Opera ** 604a. Hamster Cam ** 605b. Shutter Monkey ** 610a. Junky Monkey * Season 7 ** 702b. Sir George & the Dragon ** 704a. Where's The Firedog? ** 705a. Honey of a Monkey * Season 8 ** 805a. Curious George Goes for 100 ** 805b. Fearless George * Season 9 ** 901b. Double-O Monkey Tracks Trouble ** 904a. Happy Valentine's Day, George! ** 910b. Monkey Senses TV Specials * November 25, 2009-April 22, 2013 ** A Very Monkey Christmas ** Curious George Swings into Spring Gallery Ehad.jpg Steve.png Steve & Betsy.jpg Images (2).jpg Betsy's Angry Stare.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 2.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 5.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 6.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 4.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 3.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 7.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 1.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 2.jpg Index (3).jpg Images (39).jpg Images (38).jpg 1 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2014-07-09-0.jpg Index (5).jpg Images (51).jpg 480x480bb-85 (3).jpg 480x480bb-85.jpg 2 curious george-(honey of a monkey; curious george's egg hunt)-2014-06-30-0.jpg 4 curious george-(curious george sees stars; curious george gets a trophy)-2010-04-18-0.jpg Steve With George.jpg|Steve With George Steve & George.jpg Steve Showing His Cartoon Teeth.jpg Steve's Disappointed Look.jpg Steve.jpg Steve's Strange Face Feature.jpg Steve Smiling .jpg Category:Brothers Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Big City Inhabitants Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Voiced By E.G.Daily Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:List Of Curious George People